


Call me home

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, Origin of being called Lily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith nuzzles Zelda with her nose on the gingers cheek and asks her for a kiss. She is half sleep and it's an almost unconscious movement but the witch responds still. Their lips meet and the demoness melts into the kiss. Hugging, they both shift into Morpheus land.Or the one where Zelda asks Lilith to move in with her and past fears catch up.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Call me home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one listening to girl in red lmao  
> Enjoy the reading!

Lilith nuzzles Zelda with her nose on the gingers cheek and asks her for a kiss. She is half sleep and it's an almost unconscious movement but the witch responds still. Their lips meet and the demoness melts into the kiss. Hugging, they both shift into Morpheus land.

It had been a couple of weeks since Lilith had moved onto the Spellman’s house, most specifically Zelda’s room. Yes, she had a castle in perfect demonic conditions back in hell, but Zelda couldn’t leave her family and her position and High priestess and directrix, so the demoness moved in. She had been a bit wary at first, not knowing how the other family would react. She had even told Zelda that it would be quite alright for her to travel every time they wanted to meet. But the ginger would have none of it.

They had been cuddling in front of the fire place when she said:

-I want my girlfriend home with me, not spending cold nights on a castle on her own.

To which Lilith had responded.

-It’s my castle, my crown, I’m the queen of hell Zelds, and you do remember that?

The ginger rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette’s hand, caressing it softly in circles.

-I don’t want you to be alone.

Lilith felt a warm sensation on her lower stomach and her cheeks slightly reddening, she still wasn’t used to the fact of someone else actually caring about her and how she was.

-I admit it is a cold place.

Zelda noticed a passed an arm around her shoulder, closing the gap between them.

-So you’ll move in then?

Lilith let out a small laugh and hugged Zelda back, then caressing her cheek and pulling her for a kiss.

-I’ll think about it.

A couple of days later she appeared with some of her things on the gingers room.

-It’s only for tonight, hell is running smoothly and I missed you.

To which Zelda accepted.

-Tonight is alright.

As she took her coat off and dropped it on top of a chair she added.

-And it truly is a cold place, I missed the heat. –She proceeded to give her back to Zelda, asking her with no words for help with the zipper. The ginger immediately knew it wasn’t about that, the demoness could just vanish her own clothes, she was after something else so she complied.

-Just the heat, huh? –She said slowly taking the dress zipper down. –We can do something about that.

The ginger kissed Lilith’s neck and the dress fell to the floor. Underneath she wore a transparent black corset with stockings, she kept her high heels on so they still were the same height. The ginger kept kissing until Lilith moaned and a hickey appeared.

-I’m counting on it. –The demoness turned around and kissed Zelda fiercely, devouring her. She pressed herself against her girlfriend, her short red nails caressing her girlfriend’s already wet underwear. –I missed you so much.

Zelda moaned lowly and walked Lilith towards the bed, making her fall on top of it. –I missed you more.

Lilith laughed loudly and trapped Zelda between her legs, pulling the ginger towards her.

They fell unto the bed in a fight of passion and love, enjoying the power play between them. Needleless to say few time was spent sleeping that night.

The next morning Lilith woke up confused due to the body heat next to her. She was still getting used to having someone who spent the whole night with her. She hadn’t told Zelda, even if it was mostly obvious, that her partners usually didn’t last a night or, in Satan’s case, didn’t see her as someone worthy of time and effort, and hadn’t taken the time to cuddle in centuries. She knew it was probably silly, but she was afraid if she spent too much time with Zelda the ginger too would grow bored of her.

When Lilith saw the ginger hair next to her, she realized then she was laying over Zelda’s body, and she couldn’t help a warm smile that filled her face. Both their bodies were still covered in sweat and marks of the previous nighttime activities, kisses everywhere. Unconsciously she touched her neck, were she could feel the first hickey Zelda had left, still pulsating a bit.

Even in the dim light she could see how her ginger hair shone and her relaxed face was gorgeous.

She let out a content sigh and hugged the ginger witch, hiding her face in her naked chest. She felt safe there, in a way she usually didn’t feel. Even on her throne room, she always had to be alert, wary of betrayers and demons who wanted her crown. Always looking the strong, regal queen who wasn’t allowed one single mistake. Not to be misunderstood, she loved the power, it was what she had always wanted. It simply wasn’t how she had always imagined, having to hide a part of herself, that inner fear that wouldn’t leave. She often wondered if her fears would actually leave her alone one day. Still, in those four walls she often felt she could truly let go and be herself.

-Maybe I should move in. –She mumbled, she could have her throne and her witch. Then she remembered her fear of Zelda growing bored of her. –No, I can’t…

She felt Zelda shift under her and held her breath, had she heard her?

-Why not?

Fuck. She had heard her.

-How long have you been awake?

-A while.

-Oh.

-Why not?

Lilith remained silent for a few seconds, her still sleepy brain trying to come up with believable answers.

-My throne. –The weakest of the lies. Lilith bit her tongue after she said it.

-You just said hell was running smoothly. –Zelda sat up on the bed and Lilith’s body slumped down, her head resting on Zelda’s lap. The brunette sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to get up and the moment to be over.

Zelda also sighed and began petting her girlfriend’s hair, who knew the queen of hell could have such soft waves?

-If you don’t want to move in because of my family I already told you, they won’t say a thing to you. I’m pretty sure they think you already live here! You spend more nights here than you realize.

-It’s not that. –Lilith said softly, feeling relaxed under Zelda’s touch. Yes, she very much liked that and she would love to have it every day. But could she really do it? What assured her throne wouldn’t disappear if she spent too much time out of hell? Or that Zelda would grow bored of her?

-If it’s your throne you know you have our coven’s support, if there’s a war I’ll go right with you to campaign.

-That’d be lovely. –Lilith smiled, fighting with Zelda on her side, now that would be something.

The ginger wasn’t done yet.

-Or if you need to stay a season there it’d be fine, I just want you to be able to call this place home. With me. Or do you not want that? –Her voice broke lightly at the end, she stopped the petting and looked at the brunette with sad eyes.

Lilith stopped her daydreams and looked back horrified.

-No! I assure you it is most certainly not that! –She exclaimed as she sat up.

-Then what is it? Because I can tell how much you want it.

-It’s silly. –Looking away she suddenly found a point in the sheets very interesting.

-Tell me, please. I want to understand.

Lilith took a deep breath and readied herself for barring a part of her ancient soul.

-I’m not used to stability. Being with someone, for so long, specially someone whom I like. I fear you’ll grow out of me. And I am worried for my throne, I truly am. You know how hard it has been for me to get it. I’m afraid one day I’ll wake up and I’ll be back to square one. No throne, no you. And moving in here, with you, only makes this more real. It will hurt more when I wake up. I can’t lose you, I couldn’t handle it again.

Zelda watched in silence how Lilith’s frame trembled a bit as she spoke but the stubborn demoness refused to shed more tears.

-This is not a dream and you will not lose me or your throne, okay? You are not a phase I can grow out of. And with your throne, you’ve worked so hard for it and I’ll help you kill everyone who stands against you.

-I do a pretty good job at killing, don’t devalue me. –She joked a bit.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but decided to follow along. –I said helped, my overreacting Queen. As your high priestess I’m sure there’s a good position for me in your kingdom, yes? Like your lover, or conc…

-No. Not that word. –Lilith shook her head, her smile faltering. –You have a position as my high priestess and partner.

-I’m sorry, sore subject.

-Yeah

Zelda’s curiosity then got the best of her.

-Before you said “I couldn’t handle it again” what did you mean? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.

-It’s alright. You should know, I know your history and he came before you after all. –Her voice faltered and Zelda grabbed her hand, giving her support to continue.

-His name was Adam Masters and he was Mary Wardwell’s fiancé.

-Oh, I didn’t know she had one.

-Neither did I, until he showed up on valentine’s day. That’s lupercalia for us witches.

Zelda remained silent.

-At first I swear I wanted to kill him. First he was named as the first man who tried to subjugate me, second I had no time for foolish business. But eventually he won me around. He was something else.

-I see.

-He distracted me from the dark lord’s plan, I neglected my tasks and He noticed. I had to put a protection spell on the mortal. For heavens that’s how much I cared.

She interrupted herself and closed her eyes, she hadn’t told anyone about it, rather considering it a moment of weakness and not wanting to acknowledge her own pain.

-He asked me to travel with him, to Tibet. I told him I needed time to think. The night I was supposed to give him my answer he made dinner, a plate of roast. I was ready to say yes. Only it wasn’t him who awaited for me at the table.

Zelda’s face horrified as the reality of what Lilith was telling her sank in.

-It was…?

-Yes. He pretended to be Adam and halfway through the main course revealed his true self. Can you guess where the real Adam was?

-That sick bastard! –Zelda gasped.

-He made me clean the plate, and wouldn’t let me go until it was truly empty. Said it was a reward for saying yes to Tibet. The irony is I never got to actually say it to him.

-I know saying sorry won’t make up for what you’ve been through. But I am sorry, and now I want to gut that bastard even more.

Lilith attempted to put a small smile on her face but it didn’t reach her eyes. Zelda noticed and held her close.

-I know you’re scared, I am too, but I promise you I won’t go away. I want you here, with me, not far away.

-Will you hate me if I decide to stay in hell?

-Never, I’ll understand if you do, but I need you to know you can call this place home too. If you decide it to be.

Lilith nodded softly and let herself be hold a few more moments. Then she spoke, so low Zelda almost missed it.

-I can try.

Zelda had to ask to be sure.

-What?

-I said I will do it. –She repeated still lowly.

-What was that?

-That I’ll move in here, with you! –She exclaimed then losing her patience and frowning as Zelda laughed, having heard her the second time.

-Is this how you’ll be treating me now? I’m still your queen! –She smacked Zelda lightly in the shoulder as the other woman still laughed.

-Of course, your majesty, my Royal Lily. –She said with a smile.

The demoness blushed, never having been called that name before. It made her feel that weird tingle on her lower belly.

-I…I… Yes…what?

-Oh shush! –Zelda then kissed her and both flopped onto the bed. –You’re my Lily.

-I’m the Queen! I can’t be addressed by such a name.

-You’re the Queen, you can do whatever you want.

Lilith blushed an even deeper red then. That was true, even if sometimes she still forgot she was free.

-Your face is red as a tomato! –Zelda exclaimed with a smile.

-Oh shush you now!

But Zelda kept smiling.

-You’re being mean!

-You’re being cute.

Zelda then pressed one kiss to each of Lilith’s still red cheeks. The demoness snorted but secretly liked the attention.

-You’re lucky you’re my high priestess.

-And your girlfriend.

-Not if you keep this up.

Zelda then began caressing Lilith’s hair, one of the favorite spots of the demoness.

-That’s cheating. –The brunette replied but began relaxing.

-I’m just worshipping my Queen.

And that was how Lilith moved into the Spellman’s house. And how Hilda found them later when she went to tell Zelda breakfast was ready.

-I guess that means there’s one more sit on the table. Good thing I was prepared. You do like omelets, right?

She asked as the two witched failed miserably to cover themselves with the sheets.

-Yes?

-Good, welcome to the family. –Hilda said, winked at them and turned on her heels to go to the kitchen.

The remaining witches shared a look and burst out in laughter. Zelda then added.

-See? I told you, welcome to the family.


End file.
